Hiver au pays des merveilles
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Alice essaye de s'endormir, le matin de Noël n'arrive pas assez vite à son goût, mais dans la maison résonnent soudain des petits pas de lapin blanc... prêt à l'emmener encore une fois dans le pays des merveilles !


**Titre :** Hiver au pays des merveilles.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Alice au pays des merveilles_ (livre).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Alice, les personnages du pays des merveilles.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>A Lewis Carroll.  
><strong>Genres : <strong>Friendship, Humor.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 30, _Déguisements de Noël (le père Noël, la mère Noël sexy, elfes, rennes…)_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 929 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Je m'excuse très platement pour la longueur du texte, je me suis totalement laissée aller…

* * *

><p><span>Hiver au pays des merveilles<span>

Alice avait passé un bon réveillon de Noël en compagnie de sa sœur et de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ses cadeaux, ils l'attendraient le lendemain matin au pied du sapin, mais elle savait déjà que ce serait des livres et une nouvelle robe. C'était ainsi chaque année.  
>En attendant, la nuit était calme. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était pour les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Etait-elle donc si impatiente que cela de voir arriver l'aube ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir la même fébrilité que l'année précédente, ni l'année encore avant. Elle devait grandir. Sa grande sœur, elle, s'était endormie tout de suite et dormait déjà profondément, insensible aux états d'âme de sa cadette.<br>Alice se redressa soudain sur son lit. Elle avait entendu quelque chose dans le couloir. Un petit bruit, comme un trot ou une personne qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds sans toutefois parvenir à être silencieuse. La petite fille se leva, laissa délibérément sa robe de chambre au pied de son lit, et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Elle marchait pieds nus.  
>Elle aperçut, au bout du couloir, une touffe blanche qui disparaissait dans le tournant. Les pas s'éloignaient. Elle accéléra l'allure, courant presque. Les ténèbres ne lui faisaient pas peur. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle tendit l'oreille. Le son continuait en bas. Elle suivit la piste, persuadée que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. A quoi bon dormir quand quelqu'un se promenait dans la maison ? Elle trouverait bien moyen de convaincre l'adulte de faire un jeu avec elle ou de lui lire une histoire… Alice n'avait aucunement envie de se reposer. Au contraire, elle était même parfaitement réveillée, à présent.<br>Le trot se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Alice suivit docilement. Il y eut un bruit de clapet, puis un profond silence. Quand elle parvint à sa destination, elle ne put que constater que la pièce était vide. La vaisselle avait été rangée par les domestiques après le repas, les chaises étaient repoussées contre la table, les nappes étaient pliées et placées dans l'armoire du buffet. Il ne restait aucune place pour une cachette.  
>A part peut-être la trappe de service…<br>Sa mère lui défendait de l'utiliser. C'était pour les domestiques, qui servaient les plats montés depuis la cuisine, pas pour les petites filles. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle risquait de se faire pincer très fort si jamais la trappe lui tombait sur les doigts.  
>Mais c'était bien là le cadet des soucis d'Alice. Curieuse de nature, elle ouvrit la trappe et se pencha à l'intérieur.<br>Il faisait noir, dedans. Le monte-charge était sans doute au niveau de la cuisine. Où donc était passé le mystérieux visiteur de minuit ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Et la fillette était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé les bruits. Elle avait entendu trop de fois les pas pour que ce soit le fruit de son imagination.  
>Alice se pencha encore davantage, croyant entendre un grattement quelque part plus bas. Elle se pencha, se pencha… et bascula dans le vide.<br>Lui crier ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais aucun son ne sortit, alors elle la referma bien vite, de peur de se gonfler d'air et de se transformer en montgolfière. La chute fut suffisamment longue pour qu'elle puisse se retourner, les pieds en bas. Cette descente lui rappelait un peu celle du terrier du lapin. Elle n'avait pas peur, n'éprouvait aucune sensation de vertige, sentait juste une curieuse excitation monter en elle. Adieu le monde étrange des adultes, bienvenue au monde où tout semblait possible et normal. Son monde à elle.  
>En atterrissant, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une surface molle et froide. Alice jeta un regard en haut – ça avait été une grande chute, où se trouvait-elle, à présent ? en Chine ? – puis en bas. C'était blanc, froid, mou et plutôt humide. De la neige.<br>Elle se trouvait non pas dans une salle avec des portes, comme ça avait été le cas après la descente dans le terrier du lapin, mais devant une grande forêt. L'herbe et la terre avaient été recouvertes d'une généreuse couche de neige, si épaisse que Alice ne voyait plus ses chevilles. Quant aux arbres, au lieu d'être démunis comme tout feuillu en hiver, leurs feuilles étaient devenues blanches, fines, transparentes comme de la glace. Au toucher, pourtant, c'était duveteux comme une feuille nouvellement sortie du bourgeon. L'écorce était encore solide et belle. Vraiment, que voilà une singulière forêt !  
>Alice se mit à marcher dans la direction des bois. Grâce à la neige, elle avait remarqué sur le sol des empreintes de lapin, et ces empreintes la conduisaient directement dans la forêt. Autant les suivre, se dit-elle. Cela ne coûtait rien et lui ferait encore une belle aventure. Malgré la sensation d'humidité que provoquait la neige sur ses pieds nus, elle n'avait pas froid. La neige ici devait être différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, en conclut-elle. Elle en ramènerait volontiers chez elle mais doutait que Dina, sa petite chatte blanche, apprécie. Elle qui d'habitude trempait à peine le bout de la patte dans l'eau n'aimerait pas sentir sur ses coussinets délicats cette matière étrange.<br>La forêt lui parut bien silencieuse et absolument pas inquiétante. Elle mettait sa bravoure sur le compte de l'excellent dessert qu'elle avait pris à la fin du dîner. Envahie d'une douce chaleur car l'estomac encore plein, Alice se trouvait la fille la plus courageuse du monde. Au pied d'un arbre, elle aperçut un petit panier de gâteaux sur lequel était marqué « Ignore-moi » en sucre glace. Trouvant l'inscription bien trouvée, elle obéit. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas faim du tout.  
>Alice ne rencontra personne sur le chemin. Pour rompre la solitude, elle se mit à chantonner à mi-voix, puis plus fort, à mesure qu'elle avançait. Sa voix se perdait dans l'immensité de la forêt. Alice décida que ce n'était pas très drôle, cette promenade. Où étaient passés ses amis ? Où étaient les animaux ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne, aucun bruit, pas le moindre son ? Elle s'ennuyait, toute seule.<br>Enfin elle découvrit un endroit où la neige était moins épaisse. En jetant un regard derrière elle, elle réalisa que ses pas n'avaient pas laissé de trace. Etrange ! Elle n'était peut-être pas bien lourde, mais elle aurait dû au moins laisser l'empreinte de ses chaussures. Encore un peu plus loin, une barrière l'empêchait de continuer tout droit. Alice l'observa un instant. C'était une barrière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, blanche, la peinture un peu écaillée par endroits, les différentes planches maintenues en place par des clous rouillés. Oui mais voilà, dans ce monde-là, rien n'était normal. Ou si ça l'était, c'était que l'objet en question était anormal dans le monde réel. En quoi une innocente petite barrière pouvait-elle s'avérer être _anormale_ ? Une barrière barre le chemin, comme ce qu'elle faisait en ce cas précis. Elle délimite un lieu… ce qui était légèrement incongru, puisque Alice se trouvait être au beau milieu des bois et nul être doté de raison s'amuserait à construire sa maison parmi les arbres. La fillette se demanda si par hasard, il n'y aurait pas une maison _dans_ les arbres, qui expliquerait la barrière et la notion de propriété. Mais les arbres étaient aussi dénués de maison qu'à l'orée de la forêt.  
>Alice eut alors l'idée de suivre la barrière. Qu'elle délimite quelque chose ou qu'elle soit là juste pour faire joli, elle devait bien s'arrêter un jour, non ? Sinon, ce n'était pas logique. Même si la logique était une notion abstraite ici, Alice voulait croire à cette idée. Une personne avait planté ces piquets à cet endroit précis, il y avait forcément une raison derrière cela.<br>Elle suivit la palissade sur près de quatre cents mètres après être partie sur la gauche. D'un côté ou de l'autre, la clôture filait sous les arbres, sans distinction. Et Alice ne pouvait vraiment pas se couper en deux pour aller voir à gauche et à droite en même temps s'il y avait quelque chose au bout.  
>Après ces quatre cents mètres de marche dans l'étrange neige, elle trouva un portillon. Il était de couleur rouge, exempt de neige, décoré d'élégantes arabesques. Aucun nom n'était inscrit dessus. Mais Alice ne vit pas non plus de panneau « Interdiction d'entrer » ou « Défense d'entrer » ou « Chien de garde », alors elle tenta sa chance. Derrière le portillon se trouvait un petit sentier de graviers. Elle le remonta, en direction d'un jardin.<br>Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle aperçut la longue table du Lièvre de Mars. La nappe était vert sapin, avec des broderies en forme de flocons et de bougies allumées. Dessus, une centaine de tasses étaient dispersées. Cela n'étonna pas Alice : dans le jardin du Lièvre de Mars, on prenait le thé. Toujours. En toute saison et à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Certaines tasses étaient fêlées, d'autres retournées, d'autres encore coupées en deux ou en plusieurs morceaux, disposés artistiquement à côté du segment le plus important. Pas de trace de théière, cafetière ou cruche d'eau, en revanche.  
>- Vous venez pour le thé ?<br>Alice se retourna. Le Dodo était recouvert d'une peau brunâtre, sentait bon le rôti et tenait deux pommes de terre dans ses serres. Il était, de toute évidence, déguisé en dinde.  
>- Je crois bien. Pourquoi serais-je ici, sinon ?<br>- C'est juste, c'est juste… Vos invités arrivent.  
>Et en effet, plusieurs membres du pays des Merveilles venaient de passer le portillon. D'où venaient-ils, puisqu'elle ne les avait pas remarqués derrière elle, Alice n'en savait rien. Ils étaient là, c'était tout ce qui importait.<br>Le Lapin portait un élégant chapeau vert, qui montait en pique vers le ciel. Autour de son corps étaient enroulées des guirlandes et accrochés des boules. Quand il pencha la tête pour la saluer courtoisement, Alice aperçut qu'il avait fixé une véritable étoile au sommet de son étrange chapeau. (1)  
>Bill le lézard ressemblait à une bougie. Il avait enfilé sur son corps effilé une étrange robe de cire beige, et la pointe de son chapeau brûlait. La flamme ne bougeait cependant pas. (2)<br>La Duchesse, accompagné de son bébé, ou de son cochon, Alice ne savait toujours pas, était tout de blanc vêtue. Elle scintillait comme la neige sur le sol. Alice la soupçonna de n'avoir pas trouvé de costume à sa taille et de s'être roulée dans la neige avant de venir ici. Son seul effort vestimentaire tenait au chapeau melon noir qu'elle avait fiché au-dessus de ses cheveux. Le Bébé Cochon grignotait une carotte. (3)  
>Le Chat de Cheshire, pour une fois, ne souriait pas. On l'avait forcé à enfiler une sorte de pull orange vif, qui le faisait ressembler à une mandarine géante. Son regard jetait des éclairs. Il ne goûtait guère à la plaisanterie. (4)<br>A leur suite arriva la troupe de la Reine de Cœur. Outre la Reine, le groupe était constitué de son Roi, de Son Valet, du Deux, du Cinq et du Sept de Cœur. Tous arboraient un habit d'elfes, avec un petit chapeau à pompon assorti. Sur la Reine, le costume était fabuleux. Sur les simples cartes, le vêtement pendait tristement. (5)  
>Les nouveaux arrivants se repartirent autour de la table.<br>Un bruit de bousculade leur fit lever la tête. Les douze Jurés qu'Alice avait rencontrés lors de son procès au sujet des tartes de la Reine de Cœur venaient d'arriver. La Grenouille, le Loir, le Rat, le Furet, le Hérisson, le Lézard, le Coq nain, la Taupe, le Canard, l'Ecureuil, le Cigogneau et le Souriceau. Ils arboraient tous sur la tête une paire de bois. Ils tiraient ensemble une luge miteuse qui se cassa dès qu'elle passa le seuil. (6)  
>Quand tout le monde fut installé, assis sur un fauteuil, une chaise ou un tabouret, le portail s'ouvrit encore une fois. Apparurent le Lièvre de Mars, propriétaire de la maison et du jardin, le Chapelier et le Loir. Alice eut quelque peine à ne pas éclater de rire en les détaillant. Si le Lièvre s'était contenté d'un sobre vêtement rouge à fourrure blanche et d'une petite barbe, qui était peut-être vraie (7), le Chapelier, lui, portait une robe très près du corps, marchait sur des talons à la hauteur vertigineuse et avait mis une perruque brune (8). Le Loir dormait sur son bras, un nœud noué autour de sa tête (9). Alice constata alors que le Loir ami du Lièvre de Mars et du Chapelier n'était pas celui qui avait assisté à son procès. Ce devait être son frère. Ou son cousin.<br>- Et bien, mademoiselle Alice, vous n'avez pas votre costume ? demanda le Lièvre de Mars  
>Baissant les yeux, Alice réalisa qu'elle portait sa robe à volants. A quel moment avait donc disparu sa chemise de nuit ? Elle l'ignorait.<br>- Je n'en ai pas trouvé à ma taille, mentit-elle.  
>- C'est indécent. Une telle tenue…<br>- A Londres, ce vêtement n'offusquerait personne, répliqua Alice.  
>- Londres ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de la connaître… Est-ce une personne ? s'enquit le Chapelier.<br>- Non. C'est une ville. Enfin, je crois. Je n'y suis encore jamais allée.  
>- Alors comment pouvez-vous prétendre qu'il s'agit bien d'une ville et non d'une personne ?<br>- Parce que j'ai dit « à Londres ». Je peux difficilement faire référence à quelqu'un de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Cette robe pourrait appartenir à une personne, répondit le Lièvre de Mars en hochant la tête de manière inspirée.<br>- Mais dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas dit qu'elle « n'offusquerait personne » ! Voyons, ma phrase a tout son sens… Non ?  
>- Non, répondirent en chœur les deux fous.<br>- De même quand vous prétendez dormir, ajouta le Chapelier. Comment pouvez-vous dormir si vous _savez_ que vous dormez ?  
>- Parce que je suis dans un rêve et que j'en ai conscience. Du moins, je crois. Comment suis-je supposée savoir que je dors si je dors, si ce n'est pas le cas ?<br>- Et bien… quelqu'un vous le dit, affirma le Chapelier.  
>- Tout à fait, enchérit le Lièvre de Mars. Si quelqu'un affirme que vous dormez, c'est que vous dormez.<br>- Donc si une personne me dit que je dors, je dors ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Même si je suis éveillée ?  
>- Evidemment. Cela coule de source. La vérité sort de la bouche des autres. Vous l'ignoriez ?<br>Alice avait ouvert de grands yeux.  
>- Je ne savais pas.<br>- Bien sûr. Vous êtes trop jeune, expliqua le Lièvre avec condescendance. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez. Par exemple, que vous êtes en train de rêver en ce moment.  
>- Cela, je l'ai compris. Je ne peux pas me trouver en même temps ici et dans mon lit.<br>Le Lièvre de Mars fronça les sourcils.  
>- En êtes-vous <em>sûre<em> ?  
>- Pratiquement, oui. Oserez-vous prétendre le contraire ?<br>- Vous ne pouvez pas vous trouver et dans votre lit et ici. Ce n'est pas _logique_.  
>- Depuis quand respectez-vous la logique ?<br>- Ce n'est pas moi qui respecte la logique, rétorqua le Lièvre de Mars. C'est elle qui me respecte.  
>- D'ailleurs, elle est extrêmement courtoise, déclara le Chapelier. Je la connais personnellement et je peux vous affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une personne des plus charmantes.<br>Le Lièvre de Mars se tourna vers son comparse, le visage exprimant la plus vive des surprises.  
>- Ah oui ? Présentez-la-moi, à l'occasion, je désire fortement la connaître.<br>- Mais vous avez dit vous-même qu'elle « vous respectait », c'est donc que vous la connaissiez déjà ! intervint Alice.  
>Elle reçut un regard inexpressif pour réponse.<br>- Vraiment ? Ma foi, je n'en sais trop rien…  
>La conversation aurait pu durer encore des heures et des heures, et n'avoir ni queue ni tête. Au pays des merveilles, Alice n'était jamais assurée d'avoir une réponse à la question qu'elle posait, car ses habitants semblaient perpétuellement se jouer d'elle. Cependant, le Loir, celui qui dormait sur le bras du Chapelier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Alice sursauta en le voyant avec des yeux si humains.<br>- Alice, réveille-toi, rugit-il d'une voix trop puissante pour son petit corps.  
>- Quoi… ?<br>- Alice, debout. Les cadeaux !  
>… Pourquoi diable le Loir parlait-il exactement comme sa sœur ?<br>- Les cadeaux, Alice ! Noël ! Debout, paresseuse !  
>On la secouait brutalement. Sensation des plus bizarres puisqu'elle se trouvait toujours en présence des personnages du pays des merveilles, affublés de leurs costumes ridicules, qui la fixaient avec un sourire aux lèvres. Alice était positivement certaine que personne ne se trouvait derrière elle, si bien qu'elle ignorait comment elle pouvait sentir des mains agrippés son épaule.<br>- Oh, Alice, réveille-toi, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama le Loir.

Et la petite fille se réveilla dans son lit. Sa grande sœur poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.  
>- Et bien, que voilà une marmotte ! Il est neuf heures passées, largement l'heure de se lever. D'habitude, c'est toi qui me réveilles et bien avant sept heures, à te tourner et te retourner dans son lit tellement tu piaffes d'impatience… Le père Noël t'aurait-il appris la patience ?<br>Désorientée, Alice se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas rencontré le père Noël. Juste les membres du pays des merveilles.  
>Sauf que ça avait été un rêve, une nouvelle fois.<p>

F I N

(1) : Déguisement de sapin.  
>(2) : Déguisement de bougie.<br>(3) : Déguisement de bonhommes de neige (moins la carotte-nez, que mange le Cochon ^^)  
>(4) : Déguisement de mandarine (ou orange) xD (je manquais d'idée, pauvre Chat)<br>(5) : Déguisements des elfes du père Noël.  
>(6) : Déguisements des rennes du père Noël.<br>(7) : Déguisement de père Noël.  
>(8) : Déguisement de mère Noël.<br>(9) : Déguisement indéfini (paquet cadeau, déguisement hâtif de dernière minute, ce que vous voulez)


End file.
